


In the Locket

by Fanfic_CJ



Series: Ends and Beginnigs [3]
Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, f/f eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_CJ/pseuds/Fanfic_CJ
Summary: Our characters hang out in the Locket, a women's bar in Tokio, to have fun.There will be loosely connected stories taking place in the Locket. Rating might change with additional chapters





	1. First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> The Locket is strongly inspired by Arisugawa’s Locket https://archiveofourown.org/series/33188 by Shanejayell, but this bar is firmly located in Tokyo.  
> Not beta'd, give me a shout if you find typos.

Jill scans the dance floor idly. The room is packed with dancing women.  No one stands out. She holds her glass up to the bartender, who creates another nearly virgin Mai Tai for her.  “Slow night, huh?” Ryouko asks her. “Just the occasional stares I get when someone wants to see if I’m cosplaying or actually foreign.” Jill grins. Juri and the Locket’s staff became sort of friends, at least in her American thinking, since she helped sort out a few problems with stalkers. It is hard to get to know Japanese women as friends. Much easier to pick someone up, her exotic looks played into her hands for that. After more than a year in Japan, she still is bad at Japanese social niceties, it was so much more than attaching the right honorific. She can’t remember feeling this clumsy even in her teens. 

She looks to the door as a group of women enter. They have that freshly-showered, energetic look of a team after training. They range in age from barely old enough to get in to a few years older than Jill herself. Some kind of martial arts group, then? Ryouko smile as the group approaches the bar. “So, what are Tokio’s finest celebrating today?” she asks. Over the chatter of several voices,  “birthday”, “Karaoke”,  Jill stops checking out the brown-haired women with glasses whose pose shouts lawyer to her experienced eyes and looks the group over. Policewomen?  Her eyes are questioningly held by a tall women in a blue power suit, caution in them. Ryouko intervenes “Sato-san, meet Jill-san. “ The tall women relaxes and smiles. Being introduced by Ryouko has this effect on people, Jill has noticed that before. “Pleased to meet you.” Jill says, bowing slightly. Sato bows as well, but just smiles instead of trying to make herself heard over the noise her team mates make. Ryouko takes all orders, tells them the Karaoke box will be free in 20 minutes and most of the group move off to a table. Sato stays at the bar for a moment. “How have things been?” she inquires of Ryouko. “Fine”, she replies absentmindedly while measuring the cocktails.  “Don’t distract the artist” Jill quips. Sato grins at her, relaxing a bit more. “What kind of a club are you?” the blonde asks, looking at Sato while not checking her out. Sato can tell the difference.  “Advanced self-defense and street fighting” she replies, wondering what the blonde, Jill-san, is aiming at. Jill sits up straighter. “The everything-that-works-and-keeps-you-alive kind?”  Sato laughs at her enthusiasm. “I miss that kind of training” Jill continues. “I’m training in a dojo with Shuri Ryu Karate, but it’s not the same.”  Sato nods. “Have you been training long?” “20 years or so?” The blonde throws up her hands in a irresolute gesture, she seems to notice just as she is doing it. For a moment, she intensifies it, manages to look like a total bimbo, but then the smile becomes real again, the sparkle in the green eyes is self-deprecating  and full of mischief. “I started even before the police academy, … a long time ago.” Nice bait, Sato thinks to herself.  If Ryouko hadn’t introduces them, she would find this stranger definitely suspicious.  The green eyes wander to something behind her but Sato decides not to turn around. A moment later, Kisaki Eri, the women Jill had been checking out when Ryouko made the quip about Tokio’s Finest,  touches her arm. “I thought I’d better help with the drinks” she says.  “Oh, help is always appreciated” Sato tells the lawyer with a raised eyebrow.  She pays for the drinks and picks up one of the trays, waiting until Kisaki turns away with the second.  Then Sato looks back at Jill. “If you are staying in Japan  longer, maybe we will meet again.” “Maybe”, Jill nods. As Sato turns away, Jill adds softly “I’d like to”. Kisaki is waiting for Sato some steps away. As soon as Sato catches up, she throws her a question. Sato  answers too low to be overheard, there is slight headshake with her words. They don’t look like a couple, Jill muses. But the women with glasses didn’t like us talking for some reason.

* * *

 

 

“Since when do you pick up dangerous strangers?” Kisaki hisses. Sato raises an eyebrow at her.  “Why do you think she’s dangerous?” she shoots back. “As if you didn’t notice it yourself. She abruptly stopped checking me out when Ryouko said something about ‘Tokio’s Finest. She’s here to pick someone up, but decided this was more important.”, Kisaki began and continued, dropping her voice even more ”she wasn’t the least intimidated by all of us crowding around her, and you know how most women just move away when we are in a group.” Sato grins, she likes Kisaki’s clear way of describing things. “I think she was trying to figure out how to challenge me to a friendly match. I think it would be a hell of a workout. ” Her most challenging training partner throws a glace over her shoulder, than an Sato. “Just like I said, she’s dangerous.” “Yes. Ryouko introduced her to tell me she’s not a danger to us, though. “ Reaching their table, they dropped the subject.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumis first time at the Locket (the non-explicit part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of One-night-stands, fucking, strap-ons and open relationships. But nothing explicit happens.

Masumi walks into the Locket, shoving her ID into the inner pocket of her leather jacket. She’s got carded! Do I really look like I’m not 20 yet? she muses. Her eyes scan the room. A bar, tables where dinner is served, a large dance floor, a, … a library? and a karaoke box. Behind the dance floor, stairs lead up. The dance floor is large, high tables are scattered around the back. Even though its early, there are quite a number of women talking, dancing or eating.

At the bar, she orders a complex sounding virgin cocktail that looks a lot like a Zombie.

“Good choice”. She looks up to the red-blonde who leans next to her to fish a packet of matches out of the large bowl behind the bar. “Cruising doesn’t get safer than here” her former one-night-stand full of safety-tips continues. “Good hunting” she throws over her shoulder as she walks aways.

Masumi blinks as the bartender appears with her cocktail.   “Any more tips on cruising?” Masumi asks her, trying to make a joke out of the strange situation.  
“If you are after one-night-stands avoid the ones kissing before talking about the rules. They are looking for a lover.” the bartender tells her with a straight face. “And the obvious: Don’t make trouble and make sure everyone concerned is ok with what you are doing.” The warning is unmistakable.  
“Don’t worry, enthusiastic consent is my middle name” Masumi answers.

“Sounds interesting” says a gorgeous blonde who seems to have appeared out of thin air. What’s with this place that I don’t notice people walking up to me? Masumi wonders as she turns and smiles. The blonde lets her eyes wander, taking in the short locks, the  half-open  biker  jacket over the lilac dress shirt, the slight bulge at the front of Masumi’s jeans. Masumi’s smile widens as she takes in a head of voluminous blonde locks, green eyes with a distinct twinkle in them, a cutoff white jeans vest open so far its impossible not to look at her voluptuous breasts, flared blue jeans.  Masumi sips from her cocktail to cover how impressed she is. And licks a drop of cocktail from her lips while smiling into those green eyes. The blond grins and tilting her head to one side,  asks: “What would you need enthusiastic consent for, hm?”

“Being thoroughly fucked. Strictly as a one-night stand. “ Masumis replies as if she said it a thousand times already. “No strings, no second time. Just a good time once.” It’s a slight fidget that betrays her. The bartender winks at the blonde behind Masumi’s back and withdraws.

The blonde lightly touches Masumi’s arm. “Tell me more.” She says, moving a bit closer. She grins like a cat playing with a mouse Masumi thinks. Well, she looks like she has at least 10 years of experience on me. “Do you enjoy being fucked?” Masumi asks instead, slightly brushing her shoulder to the women’s. One green eye winks exaggeratedly at her. “Yes, sometime I like that.” the stranger replies. “If it’s done well.” Masumi just smirks. “Self-confident, eh?” Masumi gives her most innocent look. The women laughs. “Are names out of bounds?”

Masumi points at herself “I’m Masumi.” she says, and, pointing her finger so it touches the naked arm of the blonde “and you, stranger-san?” “Call me Jill” the blonde replies, shaking Masumi’s outstretched hand.

”Are you here often?” Masumi  idly plays with the straw of her drink and  looks around the room. “Quite often”, Jill turns to look over the room, too. “ Alone, or with my long-term partner” she throws out the bait. “Ah, and she’d be okay with it?” Masumi asks, her eyes still fixed on the other side of the room. Jill watches her out of the corner of her eye as she answers  “As long if it’s safe and an absolute one-night-stand, I’m free to play.” Masumi’ shoulders relax slightly. Jill grins. “You’ve got a partner, too.” she states. “How come you are out to play?” Masumi sights. Looking at Jill out of the corner of her eye, she sees her looking back as if this were important. “She doesn’t enjoy being fucked, but because she understands the desire – she’s good at it - , I get out to play.” she says slowly, choosing her words with care.  Jill keeps the flirty tone even though she feels like giving Masumi a hug. Can’t do that to the baby butch she thinks and looks away.  “So you will be keeping the harness on and I can’t fuck you?” “That’s the story, yes.” Masumi answers.  Jill grabs her hand “Let’s dance, this is a slow one.” And drags her to the floor. “You can always politely back out after a dance or two” she explains. “Best way to find out if you really want to be that close to a person.” Masumi laughs. “What is it with all those helpful tips the women tell me about?”. Jill’s green eyes laugh right back. “You’re such a cute baby butch. We’ve all been there, once upon a time. How do you think we learned?”


End file.
